


One more gift

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival is nervous about the gift he has for Leon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more gift

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting closer! Day 22 of Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Foxi betaed this one, thank you!

Percival never liked the new religion much. He’d grown up in a village that – despite the laws – had an affinity to the Goddess, so he was rather indifferent when it came to the new rites and holidays.

That there was a huge feast and the exchange of presents – that part he liked. 

For weeks he’d thought about what to give his fellow knights. He visited the market a few times and bought fruit for them from far away as well as a couple of scarves to keep them warm on winter night patrols. 

Then there was something that had emptied his pockets completely. But the wonderful belt had just screamed Leon’s name and he’d been unable to resist buying it. Again and again he slid his fingers over the fine ornaments that were skillfully carved into the leather. 

He wasn’t sure he’d muster the courage to give this to his friend. But when the festivities drew to a close, presents were exchanged (everyone seemed to love the scarves) and a last mead was downed, the courtiers retreated to their chambers.

Percival bid everyone a good-night after thanking the King and Queen for the gifts – they all were generously given new boots and warm cloaks – and left the hall. Back in his room, he grabbed the pouch with the belt and took a deep breath. Opening the door, he looked left and right and when nobody was to be seen, he carefully made his way down the corridor.

He pressed into a corner when a door was opened and shut and Gwaine passed him by, whistling. He was probably on his way to Merlin’s place and Percival was thankful that he hadn’t seen him, this was difficult enough. 

When he was sure that nobody else was around, he too snuck down the corridor and knocked on Leon’s door. What would happen now? Or more…what was the worst that could happen? Leon could reject the gift. Or accept it for what it was, just a gift. Would he get the message behind it?

The door opened and Percival cleared his throat. “Good evening, Leon.”

“Percival.” The look on Leon’s face seemed surprised, but not annoyed. That was a good start, wasn’t it?

“Leon, I…can I come in for a moment?”

“Oh…of course.” Leon stepped back and let him in, hiding something behind his back. “I was just about to…”

Percival turned the pouch in his hands over and over. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I…I just have this for you. I didn’t want to give it to you at the hall with everyone else watching. So…” He held it out to Leon.

“But…you already gave me that warm scarf, Percival. There is no need to…”

“I wanted to. It was…I thought of you immediately when I saw this. Unwrap it.”

Percival’s heart was beating wildly as he watched Leon reach for the pouch and open it. 

“Percival…” Leon looked up and then back to the belt. “You shouldn’t have.”

“If you don’t like it…”

“I love it. It’s beautiful. But…”

Percival was already standing at the door, ready to flee. 

Leon reached for what he’d dropped into the chair behind his back and held it out to Percival. “For you.”

Carefully Percival reached for it. A warm sweater! “Leon, I…thank you, it’s…”

“It even has sleeves.” A grin spread over Leon’s face. 

Percival felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders and he laughed. “Sleeves are really great in winter.”

Leon stepped close. “I was just about to come to your chambers when you knocked. I…”

He didn’t want to hear more, so he just pressed his lips to Leon’s. No matter what would happen now, at least he’d done it. Percival pulled back so quickly that he nearly hit his head against the door. Staring at Leon with wide eyes, he stammered out an excuse. “I’m sorry…I...please forget that I did this.”

“Percival,” Leon reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll never forget that. How could I ever forget our first kiss?” He smiled. 

Percival just stared at him for a moment. “You mean…?”

Leon nodded as he leaned in again. “I was about to do just this if you’d ask me into your chambers.”

All coherent thought fled Percival’s mind, but he didn’t need to think to kiss anyway, did he?


End file.
